Petite Conversation Au Paradis
by Me-Violine
Summary: Il fait beau, tout est calme. James paresse langoureusement, quand soudainement Lily l'invite à la rejoindre auprès d'un bassin de pierre. Réactions et émotions d'un couple qui observent leur fils depuis le paradis. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Mistycal


**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR. L'histoire m'appartient...**

Les passages en italliques font référence au chapitre: De Rebondissement En Rebondissement, du premier volet de ma fic, Le Chemin Des Âmes

**Beta: Khalya, que je remercie vivement pour avoir apporté son concours à cette surprise pour ma beta habituelle, à l'occasion de son anniversaire...**

**...**

**OoO**

**... A Mistycal ...**

**J'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire cet O.S. pour toi !**

**Joyeux anniversaire !**

**Gros bisous**

**OoO**

**Petite Conversation Au Paradis**

Un jardin à l'arrière d'une petite maison blanche à un seul étage. Un jeune homme brun, à la chevelure indomptable, se prélasse sur une chaise longue, à l'abri du soleil, sur la terrasse surplombée d'un toit en pente douce soutenu par des colonnes de pierres blanches et sculptées en torsades, gravées de fin feuillage…

Le jeune homme regarde dans le vague, absorbé dans des pensées profondes. Il mâchouille la paille qu'il a retirée du grand verre de thé, placé à portée de sa main sur une petite table basse et dans lequel des glaçons ronds achèvent de fondre lentement…

Un peu plus loin, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux cueille un bouquet de fleurs, avant de venir l'arranger dans un vase de cristal, posé sur une haute table de l'autre côté de la terrasse. Elle regarde le jeune homme et sourit tendrement, avant de s'avancer dans le jardin et d'aller s'asseoir au milieu d'un parterre de violettes, à l'ombre d'un superbe chêne.

Puis elle plonge son regard dans un bassin de pierre ovale, empli d'eau vaporeuse semble-t-il.

Tout est calme alentour. Seuls quelques insectes bruissent dans l'air chaud, à peine tiédi par une petite brise. Des papillons volètent ça et là, se posant de temps à autre sur les fleurs agréablement odorantes, pour étendre paresseusement leurs ailes.

« James ! » appelle doucement la jeune femme, sans relever les yeux du bassin, les sourcils froncés et le visage concentré..

« Mmmmm….. » répond le jeune homme, sans vraiment sortir de ses profondes pensées…

« James ! » appelle de nouveau la jeune femme, avec un peu plus d'insistance…

« Mmmmm… Oui, qu'y a-t-il, Lily ? » demande le jeune homme, en redressant légèrement la tête pour regarder son épouse.

« Viens voir… » répond la jeune femme, son regard toujours rivé sur le bassin vaporeux…

« Mmmmm…. Si c'est encore pour me montrer combien notre fils est beau, ce n'est pas utile. Je sais qu'il l'est. Après tout, c'est nous qui l'avons fait et, avec des parents aussi superbes que nous, il ne pouvait qu'être magnifique ! » déclare James, avec un immense sourire mutin.

« Mais non, James ! Enfin si, Harry est un très beau jeune homme, mais ce n'est pas cela que je te demande de venir voir ! Ils sont en réunion semble-t-il ! Et Draco est là ! » répond Lily, d'un ton quelque peu impératif…

« Draco ? » s'étonne James, maintenant assis, un pied de chaque côté de sa chaise longue et un sourcil haussé en signe d'étonnement, avant d'ajouter : « Oh ! J'aime bien ce gamin ! Je le trouve bien courageux ce gosse, pour avoir osé se rebeller contre Lucius ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche à une réunion de l'Ordre ? »

James se lève, sourcils froncés cette fois et mine vaguement soucieuse. Il s'approche vivement de Lily et se laisse tomber à ses côtés, plongeant tout aussitôt son regard dans le bassin de pierre, bordé de symboles runiques.

« C'est bien ce qui m'intrigue ! Et c'est bien pour cela également que je t'ai dérangé dans ta sieste ! » déclare Lily, avec un coup d'œil rieur vers son époux…

« Je ne faisais pas la sieste. Je pensais…. » réplique James, en se penchant plus avant pour avoir une meilleure vue de ce qui apparaît sous ses yeux dans le bassin ovale.

…

Il éclate aussitôt de rire, en voyant un jeune blond plonger brusquement le nez entre les seins d'une femme aux formes très généreuses qui le serre à l'étouffer et il avance vivement la main pour appuyer sur une rune dessinée sur la bordure du bassin ovale…

_« …_ _pauvre petit ! Comme tu as dû avoir peur de ce monstre ! Et ta pauvre maman qui est encore là bas ! Mais nous allons aller la chercher ! Je te le promets ! Nous allons l'arracher aux griffes de ce montre ! Et je vais m'occuper de toi aux vacances de Noël… Il va falloir te nourrir un peu mieux que cela ! Tu es bien trop pâle et maigrichon pour un garçon de ton âge ! Mon pauvre petit ! Mon pauvre petit ! » _s'élève la voix un peu aiguë de la femme, tandis que James n'en peut plus de rire…

…

« Sacrée Molly ! Elle ne changera jamais ! » s'exclame James, entre deux éclats de rire

« Oh ! Arrête de rire comme un gosse James ! » répond vivement Lily, en baissant un peu le son avant d'assener une petite claque à l'arrière de la tête de son époux qui se gondole toujours autant.

« Mais je suis un gosse ! Et toi aussi ! Nous avions tout juste vingt ans quand nous avons été tués par Voldemort et nous n'avons guère changé depuis ! » rétorque James, rire bloqué dans la gorge…

« Oui, bon, c'est vrai ! Mais ce n'est pas pour pouvoir nous moquer que nous avons obtenu le droit de voir ce qu'il se passe en bas ! C'est pour pouvoir soutenir moralement notre fils dans les moments difficiles ! » réplique Lily sur un ton autoritaire, en pinçant un peu les lèvres…

« Ne sois pas rabat-joie, Lily jolie. Et avoue que c'était drôle de voir ce pauvre Draco dans cette position… » déclare James, d'une voix douce et enjôleuse, en bousculant un peu Lily d'un petit coup d'épaule contre épaule.

Lily ne répond pas. Mais sa bouche frémit sur un sourire qu'elle réprime à grands efforts et James lui embrasse la joue, avant de plonger de nouveau son regard dans le bassin ovale…

« Oh ! Remus est là ! Il a l'air plus en forme que la dernière fois où nous l'avons vu ! Brave Remus ! » s'exclame James, visiblement ravi de voir son ami.

« Bien sûr qu'il est là, puisque c'est une réunion de l'Ordre. » fait remarquer Lily, son regard attendri posé sur Remus, elle aussi…

« Ah ! Je savais qu'il accueillerait bien Draco ! Il est intelligent mon Remus ! Il sait bien que comme son père, Harry n'accorde pas son amitié à n'importe qui ! » s'exclame encore James, une lueur triomphante traversant ses yeux noisettes

« Hum ! Hum ! » se contente de répondre Lily, d'un air et d'un ton qui en disent long…

« Rhooooo ! D'accord ! J'ai fait une erreur de casting en ce qui concerne Peter ! Mais tout le monde peut bien faire une erreur une fois dans sa vie ! » se défend James avec véhémence, avant d'ajouter tout bas pour lui même : « Et puis tu peux parler toi… »

Mais Lily est loin d'être sourde et à cette remarque, elle se redresse brusquement et se tourne vers lui, une lueur assassine dans le regard.

« James Potter ! Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! Ce que tu peux être buté ! Je croyais que tu avais fini par convenir que Severus est parfaitement fréquentable ! Un ami précieux entre tous pour moi ! » s'énerve-t-elle, proprement scandalisée

« Tu as raison Lily, ne remettons pas ça sur le tapis. Regarde plutôt ce qu'il se passe en bas. Draco se présente devant Albus maintenant… » répond rapidement James, en se penchant vers le bassin d'un air vivement intéressé…

Lily n'est pas dupe, James est en train de se défiler. Mais elle cède sur un soupir. Du moins semble-t-elle céder, car dans le fond, elle est bien décidée à convaincre son époux coûte que coûte. Et pas que lui d'ailleurs… Mais elle a tout son temps pour le faire et pour l'heure, ce qu'il se passe en bas l'intéresse trop pour qu'elle en rate une miette…

« Super ! Draco est un Membre de l'Ordre, maintenant ! Rhaaaa ! Ce que je voudrais voir la tête de Lucius quand il l'apprendra ! Il va s'étouffer de rage c'est sûr ! Ce sera trop drôle à voir ! J'espère qu'on ne ratera pas ça ! » s'exclame James, avec un air extatique…

A ses côtés, Lily n'a pas l'air enthousiaste du tout. Au contraire, elle grimace.

« Oui et bien Lucius l'apprendra bien assez tôt, si tu veux mon humble avis ! Et il y aura bien du souci à se faire pour Draco à ce moment là ! Et j'espère que cette pauvre Narcissa n'aura pas à pâtir de cette situation » déclare-t-elle, de l'inquiétude assombrissant ses beaux yeux verts…

« Oh, ma Lily jolie ! » souffle James avec sollicitude, en prenant son épouse par les épaules dans un geste de réconfort, avant d'ajouter d'une voix douce : « Ne te fais pas de souci pour Narcissa. L'Ordre va la tirer de là. Et puis, elle est bien plus forte qu'elle en a l'air. Et je suis certain qu'elle mijote quelque chose de son côté. Je suis sûr qu'elle va trouver un moyen de prévenir son fils que Voldemort lui tend un piège. Après tout, c'est une vraie Serpentard. Elle est rusée. Et intelligente également. Son cerveau n'est pas rongé par la folie, comme celui de sa sœur. Elle se sortira de là, tu verras ! »

« Tu es toujours d'un tel optimisme ! » soupire Lily, en appuyant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de James qui la serre avec tendresse contre lui…

« Ne t'en plains pas. C'est bien parce que je suis optimiste, que j'ai persévéré pour te séduire… » sourit James, en embrassant sa chevelure.

« Je ne m'en plains pas. » sourit à son tour Lily, en levant son visage pour cueillir un bref instant la bouche de James..

Bien entendu, James ne se contente pas de si peu et il réclame un baiser plus profond, qui se prolonge de quelques caresses et autres tendres papouilles…

« J'aimerais beaucoup prolonger cet instant, mon chéri, mais nous avons une réunion à suivre de près.» déclare Lily, en se détachant de James avec regret.

James acquiesce, vole un dernier petit baiser à Lily puis les époux reportent leur attention sur le bassin de pierre.

« Mmmm… Ils déjeunent. J'en ferais bien autant. » commente James, en se frottant l'estomac, une lueur d'envie traversant son regard.

« Mais tu as déjeuné, il y a une heure seulement ! Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà faim ! » s'exclame Lily, l'air abasourdie.

« Ben je n'ai pas eu de dessert.. » se plaint James, en prenant un air tout à fait malheureux…

« Quoi ! Mais si ! Tu as mangé une énorme grappe de raisin ! » répond Lily, assez vivement.

« Le raisin, c'est un fruit, pas un dessert » rétorque James avec assurance, avant de demander, l'air suppliant : « Ne pourrais-je avoir un petit morceau de ce beau gâteau au chocolat que tu as fait ce matin ? »

« Non. J'ai fait ce gâteau pour le thé. » répond Lily, avec fermeté, en époussetant quelques grains de pollen tombés sur la tignasse rebelle de son époux.

« Ben, qu'est-ce que ça change, si j'en prends une toute petite tranche maintenant ? » insiste James, prenant la main de son épouse pour appuyer ses lèvres dessus tout en lui faisant une mine de chien battu aux yeux larmoyants

Lily lui jette un coup d'œil agacé, lui retire la main d'un coup sec et soupire.

« C'est définitivement non ! James Potter ! Je ne présenterai pas un gâteau entamé à nos invités ! » assure-t-elle, avec plus de fermeté encore en tournant résolument son regard ailleurs.

« Bah si tu leur sers des assiettes individuelles préparées en cuisine, ils ne s'apercevront de rien… » insiste encore James, en se faisant charmeur

Il sourit en papillonnant un peu des yeux, caresse la joue de Lily et lui papouille l'oreille…

« Non ! Non ! Et non ! Je ne céderais pas James ! » assène Lily, d'un ton sans réplique, en s'éloignant un peu brusquement pour échapper à ses mignoneries.

James soupire de manière dramatique, un air de martyr sur le visage, se redresse et dirige son regard sur le bassin ovale, vaincu semble-t-il. Mais bientôt il regarde Lily avec un petit sourire en coin…

« Un de ces merveilleux biscuits à la cannelle que tu as faits hier, alors ? Je sais que tu en planques toujours quelques-uns quelque part. » dit-il, l'œil pétillant de malice.

Lily sursaute.

« Oh, toi alors ! En fait c'est ça que tu voulais depuis le début, j'en suis sûre ! Et tu ne me ficheras pas la paix aussi longtemps que tu ne l'auras pas obtenu, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclame-t-elle, en masquant son propre sourire.

« Je suis un Gryffondor, mon amour ! » réplique James, en se redressant avec fierté, avant d'ajourer : « Plus persévérant que moi, tu meurs ! »

« Je suis morte ! » rétorque Lily, les yeux brillants de malice…

Et toute proche d'éclater de rire…

« Et moi aussi ! Raison de plus pour que je puisse m'empiffrer de sucreries. Ça ne peut plus me faire de mal ! » sourit James avec tout autant de malice.

Lily hoche la tête de droite à gauche, avec un sourire indulgent.

« Pire qu'un gosse ! » s'exclame-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel

Et, sur un geste, elle fait venir à elle une assiette de biscuits tout dorés et fort appétissants, qu'elle présente à James. Son mari en prend un et se penche par-dessus l'assiette pour l'embrasser rapidement sur le nez, avant de croquer avec bonheur dans son biscuit…

Lily pioche également l'un des gâteaux secs à la cannelle dans l'assiette, avant de la poser devant son gourmand époux…

Ils dégustent leur biscuit en silence, orientant de nouveau leur attention sur le bassin de pierre ovale. Et, au bout de quelques minutes, James qui s'apprêtait à croquer dans un quatrième biscuit suspend son geste…

« Oh ! Tu entends ça ! On dirait que Voldemort est plus cinglé encore que nous le savions déjà ! » dit-il, les sourcils froncés…

« Oui… Et notre pauvre Harry a l'air très mal à l'aise. Je me demande ce qu'il n'a pas encore révélé. » appuie Lily, tendue vers son fils et l'air inquiète soudainement…

« Oh ! Bon sang Lily ! Il parle de Regulus ! » s'exclame James, quand soudainement une haute silhouette vient se pencher au-dessus de lui…

« Regulus Black ? » demande une voix masculine, grave et profonde…

James sursaute et se tourne brusquement vers l'arrivant. Un homme grand, mince, à la chevelure rousse flamboyante…

« Oh Merlin ! Gideon ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! A-t-on idée d'arriver comme ça sans prévenir ! » s'exclame-t-il, avec un regard de reproche, une main sur le cœur.

« Oh ! Arrête de faire ta mijaurée, James. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu te faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque.» se moque le dénommé Gideon en s'assoyant sur le sol, avant d'ajouter : « Salut, Lily, ça boum ? »

Et sans attendre la réponse de Lily, il avance vivement la main vers l'assiette posée sur le sol, pour y piocher le dernier biscuit au nez et à la barbe de James. Et il éclate de rire sous le regard soudainement malheureux de son ami qui voit là s'envoler sa dernière gourmandise…

« Allez vas-y, Nally ! Cloue-lui le bec, à ce vieux paranoïaque ! » s'excite soudainement Lily, les yeux brillants de joie et montant un peu le son pour couvrir le rire sonore de Gideon…

….

_« Non ! Ni Regulus, ni Severus n'ont jamais été de véritables Mangemorts ! Quand donc accepterez-vous l'évidence Alastor Maugrey ? » _s'exclame la voix d'une jeune femme, de toute évidence très en colère…

_« Mais de quelle évidence parlez-vous ? Vous vous égarez ma chère ! Il n'est qu'une seule évidence ! C'est que Snape porte la marque et que le jeune Black la portait également ! » _s'énerve la voix rocailleuse d'un homme tout aussi courroucé

_« Il fallait bien que Severus la porte pour devenir un espion de l'Ordre ! » _s'écrie la femme, totalement furieuse maintenant…

Un bref silence suit…

_« Ainsi donc, c'est ce qu'il vous a raconté hein ? Un conte à faire pleurer pour vous attendrir et même vous séduire, sans doute, quand vous étiez encore une fillette ! Le brave Serpentard qui s'est enrôlé chez les Mangemorts pour la bonne cause ! Le brave et courageux Serpentard qui se bat dans l'ombre, sans que personne ne le sache, pour le bien du monde sorcier ! Mais grandissez ma chère ! Vous n'êtes plus une enfant pour croire ce conte et le défendre avec autant d'acharnement ! »_ s'enflamme l'homme avec véhémence

_« Alastor ! Je n'étais ni une fillette, ni un enfant, quand Severus est venu me trouver pour me faire cette proposition, avant que la marque ne lui soit apposée »_ intervient une autre voix d'homme, impérieuse et dégageant une grande autorité…

….

« Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! La vérité à propos de Severus va enfin éclater ! Et tous les membres de l'Ordre présents vont enfin le respecter à sa juste mesure ! C'est super méga génial ! » s'exclame Lily, qui explose littéralement de joie…

Elle s'est mise à genou et sautille comme une fillette, les yeux brillants de joie, secouant ses bras aux poings fermés avec excitation…

« Oh ! Ça va, Lily ! Calme-toi ! Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un fromage… » déclare James, la lippe un peu boudeuse, en jetant un regard dédaigneux sur la scène qui se déroule dans le bassin de pierre.

Lily sursaute et se tourne brusquement vers son époux. Visiblement très contrariée tout à coup.

« Pas de quoi en faire… Ecoute James ! Je n'ai pas gâché ta joie quand l'innocence de Sirius a été reconnue par Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore, puis tous les membres de l'Ordre ! Alors ne gâche pas la mienne aujourd'hui, s'il te plait ! » réplique-t-elle, d'un ton très sec

« Ce n'est pas comparable. Tu savais toi aussi que Sirius était innocent et tu étais tout aussi heureuse que moi. » répond tranquillement James, en soutenant le regard maintenant furibond de Lily

« Tu es de très mauvaise foi, James ! Et tu fais simplement la tête parce que je n'ai jamais failli à la promesse que j'ai faite de ne rien révéler du véritable Severus ! Même maintenant que je suis morte ! Et aussi parce que je le soutiens, même quand il est désagréable avec Harry ! » rétorque Lily, lèvres pincées et dardant son époux de son œil le plus noir…

Ce qui ne semble guère impressionner son époux qui ne cille pas…

« Si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas le moment d'une scène de ménage. Tu devrais plutôt écouter ce qu'il se passe en bas, James. Remus est justement en train d'interroger Snape ! Tu vas peut-être enfin connaître les secrets de ton ennemi favori…» intervient Gideon, d'une voix moqueuse…

Se récoltant un œil noir de Lily et un haussement d'épaule d'un James qui feint l'indifférence totale en regardant le ciel. Mais tend une oreille attentive vers le bassin ovale…

Les trois amis se taisent. Gideon ne cache pas son intérêt pour le long monologue de l'homme à la voix grave qui s'exprime dans le bassin. Lily, bien que connaissant parfaitement l'histoire racontée, l'écoute religieusement, très émue et même au bord des larmes.

Quant à James, appuyé au tronc du chêne, les yeux fermés, il feint toujours l'indifférence. Mais l'expression de son visage ne trompe pas à mesure du discours qu'il entend parfaitement. Il est fasciné.

Et quelque peu admiratif…

Enfin la voix dans le bassin se tait. Gideon lève les yeux vers Lily…

« Waouw ! Jamais j'aurais pensé ça. Formidable acteur, le Snape ! Et toi, tu savais, petite cachottière ! » commente-t-il, visiblement impressionné.

Lily lui répond d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête positif, avant de lui offrir un verre de thé glacé que Gideon accepte avec grand plaisir. Puis elle se tourne vers son époux.

« James… » dit-elle, d'une voix douce…

James soupire profondément, avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux…

« Gryffondor… » souffle-t-il, son regard vrillé à celui de Lily…

Et Lily se jette dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. C'est le plus beau commentaire que pouvait faire James pour l'instant, elle le sait. Tout comme elle sait qu'ils parleront plus amplement de tout cela quand ils seront seuls…

« Eh ! On dirait que ce n'est pas fini, les surprises ! Alors rappliquez par ici ! » s'exclame Gideon, en incitant ses amis à revenir vers le bassin.

James et Lily se penchent vivement en avant et soudainement, les yeux de James s'écarquillent…

« Oh ! Bon sang ! Mais… Mais… » s'exclame-t-il, n'en revenant pas de sa surprise…

Puis il fronce les sourcils, pâlissant progressivement, avant que son visage rougisse jusqu'à devenir d'une couleur carmin. Il serre les poings, le regard sombre et brusquement se tourne vers Lily…

« Oh ! Mais c'est pour ça que tu ne me regardais pas ! Tu étais amoureuse de lui ! Avoue-le ! » s'exclame-t-il, l'air terriblement contrarié

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! C'est stupide ! Tu sais bien que…. » se défend Lily, les yeux ronds de stupeur

« Rien du tout ! Je ne sais rien du tout ! A part que tu étais toujours fourrée avec lui ! Tu étais amoureuse de lui ! Et tu ne t'es finalement mariée avec moi que par dépit ! C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ! » explose littéralement James, les yeux luisants de jalousie…

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Tu sais très bien que… » se défend de nouveau Lily, rouge de colère elle aussi maintenant, avant d'être interrompue par Gideon, qui recrache le thé glacé que Lily lui a offert quelques instants plus tôt et qu'il sirotait à petites gorgées…

« Oh Merlin ! Snape et… Oh ! Merlin ! C'est incroyable et je n'en reviens pas ! Et en plus vous le saviez tous les deux ! Vous auriez pu le dire ! » s'exclame-t-il, l'air complètement abasourdi

« C'était un secret ! » répondent en chœur James et Lily, du même ton brusque et sans se quitter de leurs yeux flamboyants de fureur…

Et Gideon comprend que cette fois il ne pourra pas interrompre la scène de ménage de ses amis. Aussi préfère-t-il se tourner vers le bassin de pierre ovale, bien plus intéressé par ce qu'il se passe en bas, que par les états d'âme de ses amis, dont il sait parfaitement que la réconciliation ne tardera sans doute pas…

Après tout, ils ont toujours formé un couple passionné et explosif…

Lily campe sur ses genoux, poings sur les hanches et James lui fait face. Egalement campé sur ses genoux, mais poings serrés au bout de ses bras raidis le long de ses jambes…

Ils sont tous les deux hors des gonds. Narines frémissantes et mâchoires crispées…

« James Potter ! Tu vas arrêter de te faire des idées ridicules ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi je n'ai pas cédé à ton charme irrésistible avant notre septième année ! Six longues années ! Tu m'entends ! J'ai attendu six longues années avant que tu te décides enfin à grandir un peu ! Je n'avais pourtant d'yeux que pour toi ! Espèce d'imbécile heureux ! Et tu peux remercier Nally et Severus de m'avoir soutenue pendant ces six terriblement longues années ! Severus particulièrement qui n'a cessé de me consoler et me rassurer quand tu as fait mine de sortir avec cette idiote de Marcy Falon pour aiguillonner ma jalousie ! » explose Lily d'une traite, les yeux brillants de rage

Quand elle arrête enfin de parler, sa poitrine se soulève sur un rythme saccadé, avalant quelques grandes goulées d'air avant de retrouver progressivement son souffle normal. James regarde Lily, l'air beaucoup plus calme…

Attendri…

Heureux même…

« Te consoler ? » souffle-t-il, un sourire niais naissant sur ses lèvres…

« Oui, me consoler, andouille ! Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps à chaque fois que tu allais la retrouver ! Je croyais avoir laissé passé ma chance avec toi. Que tu t'étais lassé de mes rebuffades et que plus jamais tu ne poserais les yeux sur moi ! Elle était tellement belle cette Marcy Falon ! » répond Lily, les larmes au bord des yeux maintenant…

« Oh ! Ma Lily ! Aucune fille n'a jamais été plus belle que toi à mes yeux ! Et j'étais si désespéré que tu me repousses sans cesse, que je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour essayer d'attirer ton attention ! Mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé, entre Marcy Falon et moi ! Même si j'ai laissé penser le contraire. Je l'aidais juste un peu en DCFM… Et je te jure que je n'ai même pas vu qu'elle était jolie. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi dans mon cœur. Je t'aimais tellement mon amour depuis notre première année ! Oh ! Je t'aime ma Lily ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer et d'avoir dit ces horreurs tout à l'heure » déclare James, en prenant Lily dans ses bras…

Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre à s'étouffer, avant d'échanger un baiser et de se sourire… Toute colère oubliée.

« Oh ! Les amoureux ! Maintenant que vous êtes réconciliés, venez voir par ici ! Il se passe vraiment des choses intéressantes là en bas ! » les interrompt Gideon, en souriant dans ses moustaches…

Il savait bien, que ça finirait comme ça. Le soufflet retombe toujours très vite entre ces deux là. Ils sont si passionnés tous les deux !

« Oh ! Mon pauvre Harry a l'air tout déboussolé… » commente Lily, le regard empli de tendresse pour son chérubin

« Ben il a de quoi l'être votre gamin. Après tout ce que Snape vient de révéler ! » déclare Gideon, un peu moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce que Snape a révélé de si extraordinaire ? » demande une voix, venant d'un peu plus haut dans le jardin…

« Tiens ! Le deuxième frère Prewett ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par ici, Fabian ? » s'enquiert James, en regardant l'élégant jeune homme qui arrive à grandes enjambées

Il est tout aussi roux que son frère et lui ressemble beaucoup. Les mêmes yeux bleus rieurs, le même sourire franc…

« Tu m'as invité pour le thé, tête de linotte ! » répond-il à la question de James, en prenant place à son tour auprès du bassin ovale…

« Je sais bien, que je t'ai invité pour le thé. Mais c'est dans une heure et demie, le thé… » rétorque James, en haussant un sourcil en direction de Fabian…

« M'ennuyais de votre charmante compagnie. » répond Fabian, avant d'insister pour avoir réponse à sa question précédente.

Son frère se charge de tout lui raconter. Et Fabian éclate de rire…

« Sacré Snape ! J'ai toujours dit qu'il faudrait l'inventer s'il n'existait pas ! J'imagine tout à fait la tête de Maugrey Fol Œil, tiens ! Il doit être tout déconfit le vieux ! Et horriblement déçu de perdre ainsi son souffre-douleur favori ! » commente-t-il, tout joyeux…

« Eh ! Ça reprend ! » s'exclame Lily, en faisant signe aux autres de se taire…

« Quel vieil emmerdeur, Maugrey ! Il voit bien que Harry n'est pas du tout à l'aise… » chuchote James, quelques secondes plus tard…

« Chut ! Mets un peu de son, Lily, je n'entends pas bien… » demande Fabian, en se tendant vers le bassin…

…

_« C'est peut-être une évidence pour vous, mais ce ne l'est pas pour tout le monde autour de cette table ! Et nous avons besoin de tous les détails… »_ s'exclame le même homme à la voix rocailleuse que tantôt

…

Suit un bref silence, assez tendu. Et soudainement une voix jeune explose littéralement. Dans un langage éminemment imagé, fleuri et coloré qui laisse un instant les quatre amis pantois…

« Bien dit mon fils ! Je suis fier de toi ! Ah ça, pour lui clouer le bec, tu lui as cloué le bec au vieux grincheux ! » s'exclame brusquement James, avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant, aussitôt suivi de Gideon et Fabian…

Lily, quant à elle, a les yeux complètement ronds…

« Eh, Lily ! Faut te remettre ma jolie ! » s'exclame James, entre deux gloussements de rire…

« Jamais… Jamais… » commence Lily, sans parvenir à poursuivre, tandis que James éclate de nouveau de rire, les larmes roulant sur ses joues…

« Lily n'est pas la seule qui ne s'en remet pas ! Regardez la tête de Molly ! Elle est violette ! » s'esclaffe Fabian, qui se roule par terre en se tenant le ventre…

« Elle fait exactement la même tête que lorsque nous la taquinions en disant des grossièretés toi et moi ! Je te parie qu'elle explose dans les deux minutes ! » se gondole Gideon, en essuyant les larmes de rire qui s'échappent de ses yeux, d'un revers de manche.

« Moi je dis une et demi ! » répond Fabian, en tapant dans la main tendue de son frère…

« Lily ! Dis quelque chose ! N'est-ce pas qu'il est formidable notre fils ! » s'exclame James, l'air heureux et fier comme Artaban…

Lily secoue la tête, ouvrant et refermant la bouche, sans rien pouvoir dire encore… Mais progressivement, ses yeux s'allument d'une lueur mitigée…

« Gagné ! » s'exclame Fabian, en levant le poing en signe de victoire, avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire avec son frère…

Mais ni Lily, ni James ne prêtent plus attention à eux…

« Oh ! Merlin ! Jamais je n'aurais cru entendre de tels propos… Et c'est Harry qui… » souffle-t-elle, tournant son regard vers le bassin de pierre, pour le fixer sur son fils, les larmes aux yeux…

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas si grave ! On peut le comprendre non ! Ce n'était pas facile, ce qu'il avait à dire et ce vieil emmerdeur de Maugrey ne lui a pas facilité la tâche… » dit gentiment James, en l'attirant contre lui…

« Bien sûr que Maugrey l'a cherché ! Et je suis fière de Harry, d'avoir eu le courage de lui faire face avec autant de courage ! Bien qu'il aurait seulement pu le faire un peu plus poliment ! Mais ce n'est pas ça, qui me chagrine… Oh ! James ! Tu te rends compte de ce que Voldemort veut faire à notre bébé ! » s'exclame Lily, avant de fondre en larmes

« Oui, je m'en rends compte, mon amour. Mais personne ne laissera une telle chose se produire. Albus, Nally et Remus vont le protéger… Et Snape aussi. Je lui fais confiance pour ça… Tout comme à Arthur, Molly et tous les autres. Même Maugrey. Ce vieux ronchon est un enquiquineur de première, mais c'est aussi un sacré Auror. Le meilleur de tous. Et puis, Harry va lui botter les fesses à ce… Comment l'a-t-il appelé, déjà ? » déclare James, en fronçant les sourcils, pour tâcher de trouver l'expression exacte…

« Ce sac d'os ambulant avec sa … Hum… de serpent et ses yeux rouges ? » demande Lily, en esquissant un petit sourire entre ses larmes…

« Non, je pensais plutôt à ce « vrai sex-symbol qui vous fait la …. » Hummmmph…. » commence James, avant que la main de Lily vienne se plaquer sur sa bouche…

« Pas de grossièreté, James, s'il te plait… » murmure doucement Lily, en levant de grands yeux tristes vers son époux…

« Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, pour te rassurer et te faire retrouver le sourire. » s'excuse James, l'air tout contrit…

« Je sais… Et tu as raison. Tous nos amis vont veiller sur lui. Et je sais aussi que Harry a un incroyable talent Magique et qu'il aura bientôt suffisamment de puissance pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort en face à face… Mais James, c'est tellement injuste que notre bébé ait à affronter tout cela… » déclare Lily, en se lovant dans les bras réconfortants de son époux…

« C'est injuste, oui. Tout comme il est injuste que nous soyons morts si jeune, sans avoir pu l'élever. Tout comme il est injuste, que Gideon et Fabian soient mort également. Et tant d'autres… Mais nous sommes dans son cœur, Lily, tout comme il est dans le nôtre. Et cet amour, Lily, est une force plus grande que tout… » murmure James, en serrant doucement son épouse dans ses bras…

« C'est vrai. Et nous avons la chance de pouvoir le voir grandir, grâce à ce bassin. Il est si beau, notre fils, Si…» s'attendrit Lily, avant que James l'interrompe…

« Si merveilleux ! Si intelligent ! Si doué ! Si talentueux ! Si généreux ! Si gentil ! Bref, tout le portrait et toutes les qualités de son père ! Que veux-tu ! Ce ne pouvait être autrement, quand je suis le meilleur des meilleurs ! » s'exclame James, en se rengorgeant comme un paon.

Lily donne une petite tape à son mari…

« Voyons, James ! Tu sais bien que notre fils te ressemble beaucoup, mais qu'il a hérité de MES yeux, de MON caractère et de MES qualités ! » s'insurge-t-elle faussement, avant d'éclater d'un petit rire joyeux

Et James sourit. Il est heureux. Son épouse, la femme qu'il aime plus que tout, a retrouvé sa gaieté…

« Oui. C'est vrai. Tu es une merveille, mon amour… » convient-il, en attirant sa femme contre lui pour un baiser…

« Eh ! Les amoureux ! Vos invités vous attendent pour le thé ! Alors arrêtez de vous bécoter et venez par ici ! » s'écrie la voix d'un homme jeune, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris, depuis la terrasse

James et Lily se tournent vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui adressent un grand signe.

« Une heure en avance, comme d'habitude. Allons-y, avant qu'il ne mange tout ce beau gâteau au chocolat ! » s'exclame James, en avisant le plat dans les mains de son ami…

Et il bondit sur ses pieds, aide Lily à se remettre debout puis, après un dernier regard sur le bassin de pierre où un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts sourit à ses amis, tous deux rejoignent leurs invités qui les attendent à l'ombre de la terrasse pour boire le thé.

OoOoOoO

**... Verdict ?...**

...

...


End file.
